A New Beginning
A New Beginning is by Kiera Sherman. Some Clans StarClan (spirituial) LeopardClan (spirituial) RainClan WolfClan NeonClan BoneClan NightClan For the viewers, this is not a fanfiction. It is a published book but with no copyright. Chapter one Moonlight shone in as Poppingpelt sat with Deadkit, who Wolffur named, and her other kits. Echostar came in and took a kit, and stood on the rock Snowystar stood on. “cats come. Now.” Echostar meowed coldly. All the cats came to Echostar in disappointment. “the new deputy will be Onefoot. And this kit will be named Brackenkit.” Echostar said with no expression, looking at the kit of Poppingpelt’s. It was now leaf-bear and Poppingpelt had to stay in the nursery, so no kit could die of the cold. Redfur felt sad for Poppingpelt. The dark, new leader was not very nice. He didn’t really care about his Clan. When Redfur had first joined, Echostar had been mean, even to Redfur’s mentor. “Wolffur was a traitor, but that has been taken care of.” Echostar interrupted. “the medicine cat said a snake killed Webfur, not a cat.” Echoflight meowed like a princess. Redfur wished Onefoot could be Onestar, instead of Echoflight to Echostar. Redfur wanted to go back with his people- what Echostar called Twolegs, but it was too late. Redfur was now a warrior, so he had to stay. He being a mentor would be great, so he could mentor Deadkit or Brackenkit. “Redfur, the kit will belong to you.” Echostar meowed. “ thank you, Echostar.” Redfur said for the first time. “and another will be named Echokit.” Echostar added. It was time to go to sleep. So Redfur got down, groomed himself, and went to sleep… with no doubt about a hidden secret that hid in the hole of where a cat fell… and never died. And it was a leader… of a special Clan. Chapter two Redfur had gotten Deadkit, but that was fine with him. When no cat was looking, Redfur snuck into the nursery. “one kit hasn’t been named.” Poppingpelt meowed. “would you like to name it?” “sure!” Redfur meowed quietly. “his name will be… Barkkit.” “Barkkit?” Poppingpelt questioned. “ya! Because his fur is the color of bark!” Redfur snapped. “oh, ok.” Poppingpelt meowed, her eyes glaring at the Siamese kit. Once he was out of the nursery, Barkkit stood on a tree stump and started squealing. “not now.” Redfur whispered sort of frustrated. But then he knew what the squealing meant. Smoke.***Why is there smoke? It’s snowing and it’s leaf-bare. Redfur wondered hopefully and scared. Then, Tigerpaw yowled: “Fire! Fire! Everybody run!” Every cat was running away. The fire was so big that it covered all of the Clans! “cats! Come with me! I know the way!” Echostar yowled. All the cats followed Echostar into a cave. The fire was burning the cave, and all the cats except Echostar were breathing in the smoke. “you lead us to a trap!” a silver cat said. She was named Metalfur. “no I didn’t!” Echostar hissed. Redfur wasn’t sure about that, then that’s when he saw the truth. Right after that. “Echostar’s on fire! He’s evil!” Redfur warned. “No! He’s our leader!” a brown cat challenged. His name was Majicdawn. “My kits! I accidentally left them at the nursery!” Poppingpelt said worriedly. Poppingpelt went and got her kits, motionless on the burned floor. When Poppingpelt came back, she checked her kits. “Spottedfang!” she yelped. The medicine cat came to the kits and checked them. “I don’t think Echokit made it.” she said softly, but sad. “impossible!” Echostar hissed as he pounced on the medicine cat. Though the medicine cat felt a burning spirit in Echostar when he grabbed her. Chapter three “Echostar’s evil!” she yelped, her fur burning up. “come!” Echostar spat. All the cats came into a giant burned-up tunnel that lead them to BoneClan. They were all fleeing the smoke. But Redfur got a glimpse of a big black cat under a tree and trapped by the wall. Deathheart! He raced to Deathheart. “Go away.” he hissed coldly. “I can’t let you die!” Redfur sputtered. “yes, but he will die,” a familiar and soft voice mewed. It sounded of Webfur, but there was no way he could speak to him-- he was dead. “Webfur, is that you?” he asked. “yes, and Deathheart will die.” Webfur mewed. “where are you?” Redfur asked. “in StarClan.” Webfur added. Redfur looked into the sky. He saw smoke, and a speck of red near a cloud-- the only cloud. “what’s the red spot doing there?” he asked in total bewilderment. “it’s StarClan’s blood. When a cat dies, a pierce of clear blood flies into the air. Eventually, the blood reaches the clouds and turns red again. When no clouds are in the sky, a cat’s blood turns blue, to match the sky.” Webfur answered softly. “when this cat dies, another will rise. That cat is--” but Webfur’s voice blew away when the wind blew harder. When Redfur looked back at Deathheart, he wasn’t the only one there. There sat Poppingpelt, Spottedfang, and him and Deathheart. The medicine cat checked Deathheart. “ he’s fine. But not too fine. StarClan sent me a prophecy that said: fait will rise as one cat lies… maybe that’s him who Goldenpath-- StarClan said about.” Spottedfang mewed hesitantly. “who’s Goldenpath?” asked Redfur. Spottedfang hesitated, then spoke. “she was RainClan’s medicine cat. I was her apprentice before she was killed.” “who--” “Clawmask.” Spottedfang interrupted. “is Clawmask still alive?” Redfur asked. “yes. He is a NightClan warrior now, but his birth Clan was BoneClan.” Spottedfang answered. “tell me some warriors of NightClan.” Redfur insisted. “including those who are dead.” Redfur added. Chapter four “wait. I have something to say.” Deathheart broke in. “what?” Redfur asked. “I have a story to tell.” Redfur met the deputy’s yellow gaze and Deathheart spoke. “I was born as an outcast. A stray. A never loved cat. Twolegs treated me horribly, and I was angry, and if you saw my eyes, they were blazing with fury. I grew up that way, too. Then, when I was many more moons older, a white cat came up to me. I--” “Bonystar!” Redfur interrupted. “ what did he do with you?” “I am getting to that part!” Deathheart hissed. He continued, “he told me, come with me. Your life will be better with me.--” “traitor!” Redfur spat. But Deathheart signaled silence with his angry gaze. “I followed him. I trusted him for a better life…” Deathheart started breathing shallowly, then continued, “so, I came with him…” he was now breathing shallow and faster. “wha-- what’s happening? I--I’m--” then he started gasping for air, Redfur forgot that the air was smoke-filled. Then all of a sudden he gave a jerk, then fell silent and limp. He was dead.***“No!” Redfur cried. “come back!” he begged. “it’s too late, he-- he’s dead.” Poppingpelt said. Then a shriek rose from the crowd of horrified cats. “Bonystar! Bonystar’s dead!” it was Bonehead’s voice, a definitely terrified voice. Redfur and the cats with him gathered around Bonystar. He was more of a black-and-white cat now. Because of burned ashes from the fire. Then Bonystar spoke! “help…” he said hoarsely. Then, he added, “take Faitleaf with you.” and closed his eyes for the last time. He was dead.***Then, Echostar’s voice sounded as Redfur silently stalked away. “come! Everybody’s waiting for you!” Echostar spat. Chapter five It was very dark, all the cats gathered up with Echostar. “actually, I lead you here for your horrible Clan’s death!” he spat. All the cats were wide with shock, but then, a very light blue cat came up, with a scar near his shoulder. Snowystar! Echostar stared at Snowystar, his eyes wide with shock. “I killed you. You should be dead!” Echostar said, astonished. “leaders have nine lives. Though now I have one.” Snowystar said. “that’s good. Because now it will be easier to kill you!” Echostar said. He jumped in the air, showed his claws, and did a blow down on Snowystar. “Snowystar!” Redfur cried. “there, now watch your leader die.” Echostar snapped, putting his claws back in. Snowystar was bleeding a lot on his flank. Blood was in fact everywhere. “no…” Redfur murmured silently. The yowling of cats behind him terrified Redfur, but there was no way he was leaving Snowystar to die. “Spottedfang!” he pleaded, “Spottedfang!” the medicine cat rushed over, but Echostar slashed Spottedfang’s back, and she kept running, so Echostar did a serious blow on her shoulder, unbalancing her. She fell, and Echostar sank his fangs in her throat. “traitor!” Metalfur spat, pouncing at Echostar. Echostar hit Metalfur, knocking over Onefoot, who was trying to limp his way towards Snowystar. “the deputy will be Darkclaw, not horrible loyal Onefoot.” Echostar replied. Redfur wanted to be with Snowystar, but there were other cats in danger. He bit Echostar on the tail, blood came oozing out. Tired, Redfur fell down and started to fall asleep. No, there is no time to sleep. Redfur thought. He was very tired, very starved, he haven’t eaten in a moon. He noticed he was burning up, because he bit Echostar’s tail, his fire-lit tail. Then Redfur noticed that Snowystar was dead. “no!” he yelped. “yes!” Echostar yelled triumphantly. “we will kill you for that!” Majicdawn hissed. “well, I minus well kill you before!” Echostar hissed. “I will kill you.” Redfur promised. Chapter six